Sorcha
by blue she devil
Summary: i suck at summaries. read for your-self to find out. i would love feedback.


"Ugh this bites. Remind me again why we decided to be here and why are we wearing our warrior clothes" groaned Sorcha. "Well my little friend-"Aiden started. "Hey don't call me little. You're a year older than me and unless you want to be able to talk I would watch your mouth." "Fine the reason we are here is because Prince Ethan and the King have requested our presence and he said be here at 2:30""Where on the freaking earth is he it is…. IT IS ALREADY 3 O'CLOCK! I HAVE TO GET TO WORK!" all but yelled an angry Jace. "Would you be so kind to SHUT THE HECK UP! Now if you have to go to work Jace go ahead and I can fill you in later and tell them that the stinking charity case held you up." stated a tired Sorcha. "Hey Sor don't say that you a charity case no matter what anyone says." "Will you just go to work and tell them what I told you. You will get away with it. Actually how about all of you just go I can fill you in when we meet up. Ok?" As a reply all she got were alright, fine, and if you say so.

It had been about 20 min after her 3 comrades had left. Sorcha was starting to think that they weren't coming and was growing irritated by the minute. Luckily the devil's luck started to kick in and they finally arrived.

_'We finally arrived at the meeting place, after what seemed like agenizing hours. I thought da- I mean King Nathan wanted to please the warriors, not tick them off. I mean who in their right mind would tick them off. I've heard that just the leader can take down an entire army and I heard that __**he**__ is the most feared person in the Kingdom.' _thought Prince Ethan. "King Nathan, how do we find the warriors? I mean this place is pretty big." "The leader said that they would meet us here at the entrance." stated the king. Just then a little girl walks up to them and pointed to a table, told them to go sit while she went to go find the leader. The king sat at the table as told to do by the young girl, while the prince decided to go explore the hang out.

While the prince was exploring he saw a girl sitting at the juice bar alone and decided to join her. Little did he know that the girl happened to be the leader of the warriors.

"Hello, miss do you mind if I join you?" asked the prince. "Hmm Oh I don't mind." stated the girl. "May I ask what your name is?" "Why would _**you**_ of all people want to know what my name is?" "Unless you just want me to call you miss the entire time then-""fine the name is Sorcha but my friends call me Sor. You pick, you can call me Sor, Sorcha or even Journey." "Ok then Miss Jour-" "let me guess you're from the castle?" "Um yes why does that matter?" "It matters because no one down here calls anyone with formalities except when it's the stinking Royal Family." "Oh I did not know that. Thank you for telling me that." "So anyway kid what are you doing here? I mean should you be at the castle tending to the king's families butts or something?" "Well if you should know I'm here to meet with the warriors' leader." "The warriors' leader?" asked a shocked Sor. "Yea! You know him?" "Not personally but I hear things around here and there." "Well I heard he is strong enough to take down the entire army by himself." "Yep heard that too. Well kid I got to go meet someone. Later." "See you around?" Prince Ethan asked quickly. "Maybe you never know. Bye" with that Sor left. Ethan then went and sat by his father.

A few minutes later the little girl came back with a person wearing a jacket with the hood up. The person took a seat at the table. "Um hello I am King Nathan and this is Prince Ethan. Would you be so kind as to take off your hood, sir?" In return they got a quiet yes. What happened next surprised both the king and prince. When the leader took off the hood, you were able to see the long black braid from the back of _**her**_ head. Her eyes, that were now visible due to taking the hood off, were a crystal blue that made the prince curious because if you paid very close attention you could see brown coming through one of her eyes. You were also able to see the scar that ran from her forehead down her right eye. "Hey I am the leader of the warriors. Oh and I'm not a boy thank you very much." "Do tell how old are you and what is your name, miss?" "Father I was told they don't like to use formalities here. That is true right?" A soft smile crept up on her face and said, "Wow someone from the palace actually knows that?" "Well yes and no. See this girl named Sorcha told me about the formalities here." "I see Sorcha Journey told you this." She leans in close to him and whispers "When you see her make sure to tell her thank you she just saved you from embarrassing yourself. Also try to get to know her she has a great head on her shoulders that could one day save the kingdom in my opinion." At this the prince nods his head and says a quiet thank you. "Ok to answer your earlier question my name is classified but you may call me S.J. and I am 16 years old." "Alright S.J. you already know who I am, but do you know who he is?" the king asked while pointing to Ethan. She looks at him "He is Prince Ethan, he is 16 and he will turn 17 in about 3 months, the same as me." "How do you know when my birthday is?" asked Ethan. "I have a gift that allows me to just glance at a person and I know everything about them including thoughts, secrets and wishes." "Well lets test this 'gift' what is he thinking?" With this she smirks and says, "He is thinking about Sorcha Journey and how he wants to get to know her." "Is it true Ethan?" "Well…"he started then paused. "Ethan are you thinking about that ….. that charity case-" a now angry king asked. "You know nothing about her how dare you call her a charity case. She raised herself. She had to get a job at the age 8 just to get actual food to eat and she just barely got that. So shut up about her or else I shall not help you with your problem." all but yelled S.J. "Ok let's get to the point and after we are done can I talk to you?" asked Ethan. She nodded and the king said "Actually I don't have a problem I just wanted to meet the leader because none of my guards could find you. That's all really." Both S.J. and Prince Ethan were now fuming mad. "FATHER. GO. WAIT. OUTSIDE. NOW." The king scurried out of there like a mouse being chased by a cat. Both teens sighed "'k boy what did you want to talk about." "Actually could I ask you a question about Sor?" "Sure ask away my royal-pain-in-the-butt friend." "Is she really an orphan? Was she really treated that bad? What about the orphanage, why didn't she live there?" "Yea she is an orphan. She was actually treated worse then I let on. Because the orphanage kicked her out, just when she went to visit a friend so let alone try to live there would be suicide." "Wow do you know where I can find her?" "Sorry kid she lives on the streets but if you meet people by the name of Jewels, Jace, and Aiden they are the only ones close enough to her, that she will tell where she stays." "Ok thank you for everything and sorry about my father." "No problem." Both teens said the goodbyes and walked the other direction.

Sor was walking through town thinking _'Ugh well at least I didn't kill the man. Ok when I get to the others I'm dragging them to my spot then we will spar and after wards I'm going to sleep.' _ While walking she went to the food store to see if Jace was done working.

"Hey Mr. Mij is Jace still working?" questioned Sor. "Hmm… hey look who it is. Sorcha my dear, what have you been up to?" Mr. Mij greeted. "Hi sir, how have you been? You know been doing things here and there, nothing much really." Sor answered. "I've been good. Oh and Jace just got off work he should be almost home by now." Said the old man. "Thank You old man. I should be going and it's been nice talking to you." "Don't worry about it. Hey and don't be a stranger stop by soon, ok?" "Of course, bye." and with that Sorcha left the store to head to her area.

When she arrived at her home, she noticed that her 'family' was there. Aiden and Jewels, who she considered to be like her parents, were making dinner. While Jace, who she considered her older brother, was sitting in one of the hammocks that were up. She couldn't help but smile at this sight. She loved when they were all together like this it made her feel like she had a real family. By now Jace had noticed her and jumped out of the hammock, only for his foot to get caught on the many strings. This caused her to start giggling then when she saw him land right on his face, she couldn't hold back the laughter and let it fly out like a melody. Her family decided that when she laughed all was right in the world because to them a kid with her sort of past shouldn't really be laughing but she did anyway.

After Jace was off his face and standing on his feet, they all ate dinner. "Ok squirt" a glare was sent at Aiden, "what did the king want us to do? What creature needs to face our awesomeness?" "We are to go do" everyone leaned forward in anticipation "nothing" Sor said as blunt as possible. All except for Sorcha fell forward. "WHAT?" Jace Jewels and Aiden shouted. "Yep, the king just wanted to meet the apparently male leader. It was a huge shock for him to learn that I, a sixteen year old _**female**_, was the leader." "Oh my gosh…. that is rich… he thought our leader was a dude….. that's –that's just hilarious" Jewels said while rolling on the floor laughing. "I would have loved to see his face when he learned that the leader of the Warriors is a girl." Laughed both the twins. "Oh, but I have heard that there is a beast two towns over. I haven't heard much about it, just that it needs to be taken care of." remarked Sor. "Let's do it!" exclaimed the teens. "We'll leave in three days. Go get your stuff together." and with that they all went to their respective homes.

Later that night…..


End file.
